


Goodbye, Roscoe

by beatricemartin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Teen Wolf, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin
Summary: Scott is pissed that Stiles didn't finish the research he asked him to last night. That is until he realizes what Stiles was doing the night before.
Kudos: 30





	Goodbye, Roscoe

CW: Loss of a loved one/deceased family member/death of a parent/death or dying, car accident, and mentions of past trauma

Bloodshot eyes, caged by bags and clothes the same as yesterday signaled that Stiles hadn’t slept.  
“Before you ask,” He said. “I didn’t find anything. I didn’t have time.”  
“Didn’t have time? Dude, people are dying and-”  
“-and I was busy totalling Roscoe…Now can you leave me alone.” He turned but Scott grabbed his shoulder. Shit. Not Roscoe.  
“I’m... I know that jeep meant a lot to you.”  
“That jeep was all I had left.”  
Scott’s chest tightened. “Stiles, bud...i-it was your Mom’s not your Mom.”  
“Yeah, but-.” His voice cracked and he fell into Scott’s arms.  
“I know,” Scott said as Stiles stained his sleeve with tears. “I know.” 

A/N: This is my first fanfic (also posted on fanfic.net and wattpad) so I'd love any feedback. Thanks.


End file.
